Purple Roses
by Sorceress V
Summary: Violetta was a regular girl, born a servant for Hyrule castle. When a certain wind mage spots her out in the streets while doing what she needed to do. Now she needs to find a way not to let him get to her. Will she fall for the temptations or deny him? What will her life be like in the Palace of Winds? Please review. Feedback is great!
1. Where am I?

A.n

Hey Mage Vaati here! I won't do anything with this until at least one or two projects are done. I had an idea to do this when I was thinking about my current story.

So if you read Forever we will Spend you may think that this new character has a name that sounds like Violet only its Violetta. I couldnt think of a better name than this one. Okay so this takes place at the end of the story. For your information btw. Okay enjoy the preview!

* * *

Chapter 1 Your leaving?

Night was creeping just behind the palace windows. Monsters roamed around in the many marble halls, but that was stopped however. Red eyes looked tiredly to a door that contained his prize.

Vaati turned to knock at the door. "Violetta," Vaati said with a tone barely holding the arrogance. "Would you like to go to the library?" Vaati waited behind the door to Violetta's room.

Xxxxxxx

Violetta was laying motionless on the rich sheets of her bed. The news she heard just a few mintues before made her confused on what to feel.

Violetta letted Vaati wait beyond the door. Violetta's green eyes strayed over to a purple rose. Violetta smiled, as she remembered that night. "Don't drink huh?" Violetta let out a small laugh.

"Answer me when I knock! What is wrong with you?!" Vaati had teleported in after waiting behind the door for what seemed like hours.

"Sorry," was all Violetta could say. Vaati's harsh glare at least made Violetta look up at him. Violetta resumed the lost look, and sat up when Vaati sat down.

Its been a while since she has been at the Palace of Winds. Violetta didn't want it to be, though some of her was happy. Violetta didn't know what to feel after the news. It was awkward to say the least.

Violetta looked over in the corner where Vaati had her pinned on the wall. Violetta was broken out of her thoughts, as Vaati opened his mouth.

"Violetta lets go to the library like we always do." Without warning, Vaati picked up Violetta, and made his way out of the room.

'This is unlike Vaati. Where did all the buisness go?' Violetta thought as she was being carried. Minutes later, after walking through some of the palace, Vaati placed Violetta down. Vaati dragged her in.

"Vaati I don't feel like reading. Not after hearing that your going to leave," Violetta finally spoke, saddness lacing itself in every word. "Vaati don't leave, don't leave me."

Vaati was becoming all too use to this new Violetta. The old one was more frightened of him. He loved every moment of the girl's squeaks of fear, but now he didn't like seeing fear in her eyes anymore.

Violetta sat down in a chair, her brown hair swaying slightly as she did. "Violetta you know I have to," Vaati spoke with a serious tone.

"If I want to keep you then I have to, and its not everyday that I get to squash that Green pest. I asure you that I will be victorious." Vaati went over to the many books that lined the shelves, his dark purple cape swishing as he skimmed over the titles.

"Vaati have you ever heard those hero stories? You won't-"

"I will! Stop being so doubtful, I'm your husband and you will stop that nonsense," Vaati immediately turned to face Violetta. Violetta didn't speak, she only watched after the wind sorcerer.

"That's what you think Vaati! This isn't a world where everything goes the way you want it! Its a world that chooses for you!" Violetta finally getting angry, stood up and approached Vaati with big steps.

"You think your the one pulling the strings, but your not! Are you so blind that you can't see that I...I..." Violetta stopped suddenly as she realized what was about to slip out of her mouth.

Vaati had been standing just inches away from where she stood, it didn't help Violetta much when he looked at her with those red ruby eyes. Violetta felt all the blood rush to her face.

She was blushing, she didn't let Vaati see before, but now it was a moment where she can't turn away.

"You what?" Vaati wondered what it was that she wanted to say. Violetta wanted to be with Vaati more than anything in the world, but how could she when he was going to die at the hands of Link.

She was sure how her old boyfriend had probably persuaded Link to help him out, but she didn't care about him, at least not now.

"Forget it! Your a monster, how would you even know?! Violetta turned away, unable to stand in front of Vaati.

"Your right I am a monster, a powerful one at that. There's no way that wretched little brat is going to stop me from claiming what's mine," Vaati spoke again with arrogance dripping heavily in every word.

"No! No no! Your wrong! That isn't true! You are going to die Vaati... please realize that..." Now unable to be in the presence of Vaati, she walked back to her room.

Xxxxxxx

Behind the door, Shadow stood quietly. He watched Violetta walk out into the great hall. "Lord Vaati, would you like me to make sure she is fine?" Shadow noted the confused look in Vaati's face, it was brief however, as Vaati quickly changed his look.

"Yes, that is fine." Vaati said quietly, his eyes wandering around the room. Vaati felt that this scene was familiar. Where has he heard this before?

Past

"Vaati stop this nonsense!" Ezlo's voice was heavy with anger, anger that Vaati was blind to see what was going to happen. Vaati stood at the end of the roof of the castle, smirking as he did.

"And go back to being your slave? Why should I when everything I got is right here?" Vaati laughed loudly.

"Vaati what are you going to do when you get what you want? Its like when you first came to me, so happy and ready to learn, now your not wanting to learn, your bored with it aren't you boy?"

"That's beause you never taught me nothing! This is what happens master Ezlo!" Vaati pushed emphasis on the last two words.

"Vaati, I only wanted to make sure you won't get hurt. Now that you done this, and if this battle happens you will die."

"Fool! My powers are that of a gods! There's no way you will beat me!" Vaati's voice drowned out as winds of all sorts came hammering down on Link.

Present

And that was that, he died. 'Its not like that is going to happen, right? A Dark Nut made it's way into the room.

"Lord Vaati, sorry to interrupt, but Link is here." The Dark Nut's low voice echoed around the room. "I will be there, you are dismissed." The Dark Nut bowed, and left.

"Alright boy, lets see how much stronger you are." Vaati spoke to himself. His hat's jewel gleamed as the moon light hit it. Without another word he teleported out.

Xxxxxxx

Violetta lay in her bed sobbing as she lay. Shadow walked in, and sat down in a chair. Violetta chose to ignore him, and continued to cry freely into her pillow.

Memories came flooding in as she screamed into her pillow. She wished she had told Vaati how she felt. She wanted to feel his warmth against her cold body. Now she will never get to.

"Violetta, are you okay?" Shadow had watched her from where he sat. His red eyes shown care for once. "Do you want to let it out? You know tell me how you got in this mess?"

"I don't know if I can." Violetta managed between her choked sobs. Shadow sat back as he was readying another sentence. "Yes you can. If you do then you may feel better."

"Okay fine, it started like this..."

* * *

A.n

so did you like It? Leave a review please. So now Violetta wishes for Vaati's safe return. Only thing is will he come back? Okay so whats going on is that Violetta is going explain to Shadow how she met with Vaati. I may write more later and post it but yeah. Questions?


	2. Start of a strange day

A.n

Hey I bring another update! I felt like I needed to write and this story makes me happy to write it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Start of a strange day

Morning came in a matter if hours, the sun shined in the east causing animals along with people to be awoke from their nightly slumber.

A castle loomed over a large town. The town was none other than Castle town, one of the biggest prospering town in Hyrule. Most of the town was already awake, and ready to start their long day of work.

The castle that was a few steps away was already awake. Guards patrolled past gardens, and fields, all alert and ready.

Suddenly brisk steps rushed over the rich red carpets that lined the many halls. "Where is she? She needs to be at the throne room." A voice filled the empty halls, as a person rushed to the servant rooms.

"Princess Zelda has told her many times not to sleep in. That girl will never learn..." Now almost to where the person needed to be, an voice could be heard, along with hurried footsteps.

"Ah its hopeless." The source of the voice stopped just right in front of the door. "Violetta! You need to be present when the princess calls for yo-" The door opened, and out came a messily dressed girl.

"Sorry Rose!" Violetta called after she stopped mid run. "No no its fine, I actually like how the floor tastes." The girl on the floor, Rose was looking after the running girl.

Violetta ran as fast as she could, while trying not to get caught while doing so. Violetta had an important meeting with the Princess, and if she is late then she will be fired.

Violetta slowed down as the great doors came into view, little did she know that a certain someone was watching her.

Xxxxxx

A boy that looked like Link was hidden from plain view. He watched Violetta from his spot next to a statue. A small bat accompanied him.

The boy smirked, and disappeared. The small bat flew upwards, and followed the Shadow on the ground.

Xxxxxxx

"Violetta, is there a reason that you are late? Surely, you haven't stayed up long have you?" Zelda stood up from where she sat, and approached the nervous girl.

"I'm sorry my princess, I had troubles sleeping. Those dreams are getting more real each night." Violetta bowed as she spoke. Violetta's eyes were widened when she remembered a dream that she had.

"This is exactly what your here for. As you have said before, about your dreams?" Zelda's light voice soothed the other girl's worries. "Yes my lady." Violetta nodded.

"I gave this some consideration. It has dawned on me that perhaps you need a break. I allow you to go do what you want starting tomorrow." Violetta looked up at Zelda with genuine happiness.

"Thank you my lady. I'll do just that." Violetta bowed, and turned to leave.

"Wait just a moment, if you see Rose tell her to come. I have to speak with her." Zelda's pink satin dress twirled as she walked back to sit down.

Violetta nodded before she left. "I will tell her." With that Violetta left without a sound.

Xxxxxxxx

Shadow, the shadow of Link crept silently behind one of the great pillars that lined the throne room.

"This is news. Right my pet?" Shadow spoke softly to where he thought the bat sentry was. "Indeed master Shadow, though we will have to find a way to get her. The lord will be pleased with this one, he said so himself."

"Yeah after seeing him watch her like an obsessed puppy, and man do puppies have obsessions." Shadow gave a frown from remembering something.

"I hope this will get him to stop making me go after these girls. They're like toys to him you know?"

"Yeah, you do know that he is listening right?" The sentry gave a squeak that suggested that he was going to get it.

"Din... why am I his stress doll? Shadow said, as he went back to being a shadow on the ground. "You just are."

Xxxxxxxx

Violetta walked back to her room. She couldn't find Rose, but she did find Impa. Impa had been patrolling around when Violetta had caught her. Violetta told her to look out for Rose.

Violetta collasped on her bed. Her friend Jake was supposed to be coming to help her around the castle, but he hasn't shown up yet. Violetta wondered what was going on with him, but she expected something like that out of him.

Violetta perked up as she heard someone directly behind her door. "Violetta, could you go to the market please?" Without waiting for a response, the footsteps wandered off. Violetta walked out of her room.

The many servants scrambled through the halls, most of them ran in between the kitchen, and the dining room. Most likely preparing breakfast. Violetta navigated through the mess, and was out the door.

Violetta noted the many guards that patrolled around. She searched through the many groups to find Jake. Violetta gave up, and quickened her pace after finding nothing.

'So much for help...' Violetta thought as she made her way to town. Her white maids dress blew in the wind. Ontop of her brown hair was a white bonnet. Her white shoes clicked on the ground, as she walked on the stone walkway.

Her green eyes soon met up with a pair of red ruby eyes. Violetta turned away to look elsewhere, but she froze when she made the mistake of looking back at the red demonic eyes.

"You..." Violetta spoke hoarsely. Violetta kept her steady pace, and walked torwards him. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. It was like she had to meet this strange man, whoever this man was certainly quite the eye candy.

Her feet stopped, her heart pounded in her ears. Violetta tapped the man's shoulder. Violetta jumped, when the man grabbed her arm.

"Dare you touch me?" The man spoke with a voice that soothed nervousness that Violetta had been feeling.

"I... I..." Violetta stuttered. Violetta was more focused on the man's eyes more than talking. "Do you know who your messing with, I am Vaati. The one and only Wind Mage." Vaati laughed as fear suddenly made its way into Violetta's eyes.

"My my... I see you from where I sit high in the clouds, and here you are. Who are you my dear? My apologies for that rather rude introduction." Vaati continued.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Now ignoring her dreams, she resumed her happy attitude. "I'm Violetta Sal."

"Excellent. This is sudden, but care to meet later? I'm busy right now, so if you can meet me over there," Vaati pointed to the statue of Link. "At night please." Vaati finished.

"Why at night?" Violetta wanted to be scared, but couldn't bring herself to in the presence of this strange man. "I'm busy all day. I need to go." Vaati slid his hand to her wrist, and bowed to kiss her hand. Violetta was amazed at how soft his lips were.

Vaati's cape bellowed behind him as he turned away. Violetta waited for him to leave out of sight, before she ran back to the castle.

Xxxxxxxx

Once back in her room, she went over what happened while she was there. She looked at the mirror to gaze at herself. What buisness would that guy have with a maid like herself? She wanted to be frightened yet somehow she found comfort.

Violetta closed her eyes to sleep. The many sleepless nights had finally caught up to her, Violetta slept soundly.

* * *

A.n

Alright heres where I will write review responses at the end. So how do you like the start so far? I am doing the best I can to add In lots of content, but yep I hope this was great! Mage Vaati out!

The Lone Cheesecake- Thank you! :D I'd say It will be great!

TimeGoddess- Thanks! Glad to know! :D

Legendoffun- Thank you! It'll be fun writing this! Not likely, this story is way different.


	3. Out in the town

A.n

Hey! So then this update is out of the way. My urge to write continued on from yesterday. Hopefully this chapter is So now Violetta goes out because Impa made her and Shadow is just being Shadow. I gave this a bit of thought. It took me all this morning to get this chapter.

Thank you Legendoffun, and The Lone Cheesecake for your reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 Out in town

"Violetta!"

Violetta woke up suddenly from her nap, feeling somewhat refreshed, she rushed to the door to open it. There in the doorway was Impa. Her gray hair was neatly tucked in around her ears, her brown eyes looked sharply into the other girl's.

"Lady Impa." Violetta was confused, confused as to what she did to earn such a wake up call. "Violetta I told you to go to the market, and yet here you are with nothing," Impa scolded her. "The bakers need new flour, more eggs, and some fruit." Impa stood waiting for the other girl's excuse.

Looking down at her feet, Violetta remembered just what exactly happened while she was at the market. The memories of the man came rushing to her.

It almost seemed like a dream though... could she have dozed off, and had a good dream finally? Violetta sighed, she could still feel the ghost lips that had kissed her hand. She was broken out of her thoughts however, when Impa sighed heavily.

"Violetta, did you even go to the market, also why are you looking at me like you've been hit with Cupid's arrow?" Violetta stared off into space as she remembered to meet Vaati at the statue later.

Violetta saw the man in her sleep every night, she would sometimes wake up in a cold sweat. She thought dreams couldn't be real, so the very man that she met a few hours ago couldn't possibly be evil. She figured something about a wind mage rang a bell somewhere.

"Never mind, Violetta you are to get some fruit from the market. You are lucky that the bakers don't need flour today. Go to the market."

"Yes lady Impa. I'm sorry." Violetta put on her bonnet, along with a basket to carry things. "Quite alright child, now you better get a move on, Lali needs the fruit to make a cake! Any fruit will do."

With that being said Violetta nodded, and walked quickly out the door. Once again, going through the crowded halls.

Once outside, she saw that she was asleep for a very long time. The sun was already perched in the west. "Oh dear, hopefully Princess Zelda doesn't catch wind of this." Violetta mumbled.

Through the evening rush, she tried to see if that man had been around. Violetta gave a frown, as she found nothing. That man was no where to be seen.

Violetta continued to where she met Vaati only a good few hours ago, in the place that he had been standing was a purple rose. No one noticed it, but her. It hadn't been stepped on, its purple petals were that of the richest color of purple.

Xxxxxxxx

Shadow hid behind a wall, as he watched Violetta yet again. This time there was a red mark on his face. "Hahaha lord Vaati sure knows how to slap people!" The sentry trembled as it laughed, its one eye curled to look like it was smiling.

"Yeah well, you want to how it feels?" Shadow gave a deafening glare at the sentry.

"No thank you, and besides you wouldn't be able to hit me." The sentry laughed again.

"Yeah your right, but I can do this!" Shadow held up a mirror, and the sunlight reflected off of it. "Din! My eye!" Shadow put the mirror into his pocket, and turned back to watch Violetta.

"That's why you never mess with me folks." Shadow ignored the hysteric sentry that flew around in circles. Shadow teleported to a different spot, unaware that he was being followed himself.

"My my my my! What powers have been displayed!" A voice rang from behind Shadow. "What in Din's name...?" Shadow turned slowly to face the source of the voice. He came face to face with a man that looked ti be in his mid 30s, Shadow also took note of how the man had a green leotard on.

Shadow blinked, and rubbed his eyes. Maybe his eyes got hit by the bit of sun that he actually messed them up. Tingle stood inches away from where Shadow stood. The blind sentry flew over to Shadow.

"Alright back away slowly, maybe if we just walk slowly he won't notice us." Shadow whispered to the sentry. "Tingle is on a quest to become a fairy! Tingle couldn't help but notice shadow boy's power! Could you be one of the fairy kin?"

"No he knows we're here now! If I don't do my job then lord Vaati is going to be upset. Wait, didn't he say he had an important meeting tonight? Weren't you there?" Shadow asked the sentry.

"Mr. Fairy who is it that your talking to? Oh is it a fairy? Could Tingle talk to it?!" Tingle jumped up and down in glee. Shadow backed away when he walked a few more inches.

"Lord Vaati intends to capture the girl tonight." The sentry kept a wary watch of the fairy obsessed man, its vision starting to clear up. "What?! If he's going to get her then why am I even-"

Mr. Fairy, take me to see your kin. Tingle's met one of your kin a long while ago!" Tingle interrupted Shadow's angry rant, as he was about to explode.

"Shoot him!" Shadow pointed over at Tingle madly. The sentry sighed as he was still trying to see where he was pointing. "Gee, I'd love to, but I can't quite see where exactly you want me to shoot since you shined that light in my eye!" The sentry yelled, its voice only getting more squeaker.

"Alright, fine! Gosh! I guess I'll just go back to the palace unsatisfied then." With that Shadow teleported.

"Tingle will find you!" Tingle yelled at the empty spot where Shadow once stood.

Xxxxxxxx

Violetta had walked through the market, her basket now holding a couple apples, strawberries etc. Violetta couldn't help, but think about Vaati. She didn't know, but she actually finds comfort in him.

"Violetta!" Violetta turned to face a man with black hair. His blue eyes met up with her green ones, as he approached her. Whatever Violetta was thinking was pushed aside as thoughts of Jake rushed to her.

"Oh hello Jake. I was wondering where you were today." Violetta noted how Jake was holding his hands behind his back. "Oh sorry, I was busy with getting you this lovely flower," Jake held up a midnight blue flower.

"Its a special flower that took all morning to find." Jake pinned it in Violetta's hair. "There, also one other thing, I need to speak with you at the castle." With that Jake left, leaving Violetta to do what is needed to be done.

Xxxxxxxx

Vaati stood directly out of sight, as he watched Violetta. "Well well, what do we have here? Two can play at this game... Ha. Ahahaha!" Vaati laughed as he turned, his lavender hair flew softly in the wind.

"We'll see who wins."

Xxxxxxxx

Violetta skipped back to her room after running into the captain. He said that Jake is being held up for a while longer, but will be back tomorrow.

Violetta handed Impa her basket as she skipped. "Violetta." Impa called after the skipping girl. Violetta stopped, and turned to face Impa.

"This rose, where did you get it?" Impa held up the fragile rose. "It was laying on the ground when I found it. I don't know where it came from." Violetta retrieved the rose from Impa.

"Hmmm, well okay, you are relieved of working." Impa turned with the basket in her hand. Violetta sniffed the rose. The scent of lavender came to her nose.

She realized that the lavender smell belonged to one person, and that person only. "Vaati..." Violetta kept the rose in a small vase, and put it up on her night stand so she can be reminded to meet him later that day.

Violetta decided to go explore around until it was time to leave.

* * *

A.n

So now what did you think? Leave a review please feedback Is always great to hear. Shadow had some encounters with Tingle before, so he is used to getting followed around by him. Shadow is mean to that sentry... poor thing... XD but okay bye.

Legendoffun- Violetta: Hello! Vaati: Hey! Thank you! Im glad you like this story.


	4. She's gone

A.n

Hey! I am back. So now this chapter is self explanatory. I hope you lik it! It will be tad short.

* * *

Chapter 4 She's gone...

Violetta's green eyes watched the purple rose with mild curiosity. Had that Vaati dropped it for her to find later? It had only been hours after seeing him that she found it.

The smell of freshly baked cake found its way to Violetta. Violetta cringed when her stomach gave a loud growl. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, it was already night and she hadn't eaten.

Violetta had grown bored of walking the castle halls, nothing seemed new. Violetta hasn't seen Rose all day. She would always stop by her room to talk.

All of Violetta's life had been pretty much the same. She woke up, worked, came back to her room, and then start it all over the next day. Today had been different. She liked different. After all, it gave her a break from her normal routine.

Violetta couldn't help but wonder about Vaati. He certainly seemed different, different from her boyfriend. Violetta laid sprawled on her bed, her gaze switched to the old clock.

The outside was dark. No creature was seen, no light at all.

"Well, it must be time that I leave I guess. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting now should I?" Violetta's soft voice sliced through the air as she slipped out the door. She took out the blue flower that was still pinned in her hair.

Violetta made her way through the still busy halls, she blended in well as there were just enough maids going from room to room. Violetta rushed out the door, and into the cold night.

The wind howled through the garden. Guards were present at their posts. 'How am I supposed to...' Violetta's thoughts were stopped as a guard walked her way.

Violetta hid behind a bush, sure enough the guard looked around before he disapoeared around a corner.

Violetta came out, and made a run for it. She zipped past the guards that were looking elsewhere. "Hey you! Stop where you are!" An angry voice yelled after the running girl.

Violetta knew not to come back, if she did then it would mean that her freedom would be taken away. Princess Zelda was kind yes, but she was also strict. After she meets with Vaati she will have to ditch the maids outfit.

She could finally see the world without that nagging voice in her head saying to get whatever she needed to get. She was free.

Now coming up in the town, she looked over at the statue. Sure enough, Vaati was just leaning on it tiredly.

"Vaati!"

Xxxxxxxx

Vaati looked up to meet a pair of green eyes. No doubt was she happy to be out. "You came did you? Couldn't deny my looks? Smart girl..." Vaati straightened out his light blue tunic as Violetta neared him.

"I was curious, what do you want?" At this Vaati began to chuckle. 'This girl is really that curious? This is going to be a problem, ah nothing like a girl full of curiosity.'

"What I want? What I want?! Dear Violetta, you dare ask that question? Ha! Violetta come with me..." Vaati was sure that Violetta was a girl that was like all the rest, always wanting to see where he would take them.

He watched as Violetta walked to him, his outstretched hand sending her mixed messages. "Wait, your not going to... hurt me are you?" Violetta's words growing softer with each step she took.

"You can trust me. You will be safe." Vaati's silky voice rang through the air.

Xxxxxxx

Whatever Violetta was thinking was pushed aside. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She grasped his hand, his cool skin was as freezing as the wind. Violetta snapped to attention as Vaati's grip tightened.

"Ahhh-" Violetta screamed, but Vaati whispered a spell. Violetta fell onto Vaati as she sleepily closed her eyes. Before she closed them, she heard Vaati laugh.

Xxxxxxxx

The castle finally settled down. Guards were either alert or asleep. The halls were soon empty, no servant was seen except the occasional guards that patrolled.

Jake, Violetta's boyfriend patrolled past her room. Upon seeing the door slightly opened he knocked on it. "Violetta you there?" Jake waited behind the door, unaware that Violetta had left to see Vaati.

"Hey Violetta!" Jake opened the door. Panic setting in as he saw that she wasn't there. The flower that he gave her was sitting on the hard marble floor. The blue petals now cracking up.

Jake picked it up, his hands shaking slightly as he held it. 'Maybe she just... just went for a drink. There's nothing to panic about. When I return in the morning she will be here.'

Jake walked out, setting the floor on the night stand. "Whats this?" Jake picked up the purple rose. Its delicate petals flailing in the air. "No!" Jake's loud voice caught the attention of the nearby guards.

"Is there something wrong?!" A guard burst into the room with his sword drawn. "Its Violetta! She is gone! Tell princess Zelda!" Jake crumbled the rose in his hand as he yelled at the guard.

"Go now!" Jake pushed the guard out, his panic heightening with each second that passed.

Xxxxxxx

Well now what are going to do?" Shadow stood boredly in front of Vaati. The moon light reflecting off of his dark purple hair. He watched as Vaati had placed the new girl in a room.

Shadow looked out the large windows of the throne room. "Shadow you always ask that. You know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to do whatever I want with her, as long as she obeys."

"We all know she's not going to last long, she seems to be somewhat easily scared. If you let her find out that you are the one that attacked Hyrule many years ago, then she'll be..."

"Worry not my dear boy! She will never find out. You will keep your mouth shut." Vaati's red eyes gleamed as he stared at Shadow. Shadow shrugged, "what ever. Oh and just to clear things up I'm more interested in Vio than your new pet, so don't get the wrong idea."

"Yes yes, your little play thing ever since I was resurrected. I could care less about what you do with those Links. I would care if you mess up."

Shadow turned when he saw the sentry fly up to him. "Oh yeah, I ran into Tingle again. Thought you should know." With that Shadow left Vaati.

Vaati ignored the last bit, and got up to see Violetta. "I could care less."

* * *

A.n

So there you have It, Violetta Is gone. Review and yeah. See you later.

Legendoffun- i had to. I just had to! So happy i inspired you! Umm hey Shadow...

Shadow: yes what?

Me: dont hurt that sentry.

shadow: no promises.

me: i tried... thank you.


	5. what is this place?

A.n

Alright, I am going totake a break. Or I am probably lying. Idk...

But I am happy to be writing this. I hope you all like it! Thank you so much for giving this a read.

One other thing, I have posted an alternate beginning of this story. It should be the ine that has the word alternate. If you want, go read that. Okay so, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 Where am I?

Violetta opened her eyes the next morning, unsure of what was making the wonderful smell. Her green eyes gazed over at a person that was standing next to a table, obviously busy with something.

"Who are you?" Violetta sat up dreamily, the figure turned when her words hit his long elf ears. "Didn't I already tell you?" Vaati scowled as Violetta looked confusedly at him.

"Who are you? I don't recall ever meeting you." Violetta's hand rubbed the sheets of the bed, her expression never changing. "Is that for me?" Violetta got up from the bed, her legs showing from the short dress.

"This wasn't what I had planned. You don't remember me?" Violetta noted how soft Vaati's voice went. Vaati turned back to the pancakes that lay freshly cooked. "No I don't remember... Are you suppused to be someone I know?" Violetta's eyes studied Vaati closely.

Vaati wore a dark purple cape that stopped at the middle of his pale legs, His skin was very pale. The scowl was still present on Vaati's face as he turned back to see Violetta. His ruby red eyes looked at hers with a cold feeling that made Violetta step back.

His long hair fell over his shoulders and stopped at his chest. His hair was very long. Violetta took note. Violetta looked at a dress that was far too purple for her liking. She turned back to meet those cold eyes again.

She also noted that one of his eyes was covered by his purple hair. "Why are you so purple? I mean like why are you so strange?" Violetta walked cautiously towards Vaati, her small dress swaying as she walked.

Violetta wondered if there was anything wrong. Her hand went up to Vaati's face. She traced the mark that was under his eye, upon contact Vaati snapped out of his thoughts. Violetta awed at how smooth his skin was.

"I will tell you later. I have to go to important matters." Vaati swiped away her hand. "Wait! At least tell me who I am." Violetta's voice was that of a confused girls.

Vaati turned to Violetta just before he went out the door. "Your name is Violetta. Now eat or don't." Vaati's head turned to glance at her, Violetta was still standing, watching the sorcerer as he left.

"Great... thank you..." Violetta's voice was soft now. Having nothing to do but sit, and eat, she pulled a chair out. She felt exposed with the dress on as it showed her legs to much.

She kept it on anyway. Out the corner of her eye, she saw something moving. Violetta turned to face it, her head looked up in the corner of the room.

There was nothing there.

Violetta turned back to look at the pancakes. There it was again, that thing that peered at her from its perch. Violetta saw it in the shiny silverware.

"What...? What's that?" Violetta tried to make sense of what that thing was. It was black, it was moving. What was it?

Violetta continued to watch it, as it was watching her.

Xxxxxxx

Vaati sat down on his bed, his face contorted into one of anger. "I used the wrong spell! How is that even possible?! I'm a master sorcerer!" Vaati's voice risen with each word. Vaati perked up when Shadow arrived.

"I was thinking that maybe I should show Violetta around the palace." Shadow's voice rang in Vaati's head. "Maybe I can work with this problem..." Vaati's smooth voice caused a sigh out of Shadow.

"Oh did the perfect sorcerer mess up? Maybe Ganon was right-"

"Whats that? Did I hear something say, can I go to the dungeons?" Vaati smirked, his face hiding anger.

"Please, if you want to scare me then you have to try better than that! Now, aside from that answer my question." Shadow crossed his arms as Vaati's smirk turned back into a scowl.

"Whatever. Now leave! Bring her to me after!" Vaati stood up to push Shadow out. "To your room? What are you planning?" Shadow smiled a crooked smile.

Vaati slapped him, he was sure that there will be a permanent mark on his face. "Just bring her here! Actually, bring her now!"

Xxxxxxx

Violetta lay sprawled on her bed, her eyes half closed. Her eyes dreamily looked over at the space where Vaati used to be. "I want to know your name so badly. I feel as though I had met you before, yet whatever memory I had is gone."

Violetta spoke to herself as she lay. "You look rather graceful..." Violetta's eyes popped open when a certain shadow was standing just a few feet away.

"Who are you?! Why are you here? Where is that one guy? Stop laughing!" Violetta's face grew red as she glared at Shadow. Shadow was on the floor, face red with laughter. 'Hahaha! Oh man wait until Vaati hears this. You getting that Mr. Sentry?!"

Shadow looked over in the corner to where the sentry was. "I don't get what's funny. I find your humor to be terrible." The sentry flew up to Shadow to look at Violetta closely.

"Isn't that cute? Violetta likes Vaati already. Listen, don't get your hopes up, he has been up to a lot of things, so I wouldn't get too attached."

"What are you talking about?" Violetta's face was one of embarrassment. "Yes Shadow what are you talking about?" That voice sliced through the air as Vaati teleported behind Shadow.

"Hey I thought you were going to-" Shadow quickly turned at the sound of Vaati. "Knowing you, I was figuring that it was rather stupid to have you follow my instructions, simple minded as you are." Vaati pushed Shadow out of the room.

"But, lord Vaati?" Shadow looked at the closed door, wondering just exactly what Vaati intended to do. He pressed his ear to the door as he listened to the two people in the room.

Violetta was caught with her face red, she turned her face away from Vaati's when he approached her.

"What did you say? I heard you say something about me." Vaati watched the blushing girl from where he stood, enjoying the look on her face.

Violetta pulled on her dress, when Vaati had sat too close for her liking. "Nothing. Please could you scoot a bit?" Violetta felt her face redden even further when Vaati's hand wrapped around her waist.

Ignoring her plea, Vaati smirked. Did you say that I was graceful? I am Vaati by the way. You may refer to me as Lord Vaati."

"Lord Vaati," Violetta repeated. She gave up on hiding her face, finding it hopeless she looked up at his red eyes. "Yes, you are at the Palace of Winds, a place that soars above the ground so many miles below. There is no escape." Vaati laughed when the girl next to him squirmed.

"What exactly are you here for?" Violetta froze when she felt herself be lifted, she was placed on Vaati's lap. Violetta could hear his heart beat against her ears. "Nothing, just wanted to see how you were. That is quite a small dress you have on."

Violetta didn't like how Vaati's tone changed. His voice seeming to make Violetta uncomfortable, continued on. "Seriously, I thought maids were supposed to have at least appropriate dresses." Violetta squirmed once more, when she felt Vaati place his hand on her leg.

"Please..." Violetta softly pleaded. Violetta didn't like the situation that she was in though, she did kinda like it. What was she thinking? She needs to find a way out of it.

Xxxxxxxx

Shadow stifled a laugh as he listened to every word. The sentry was disaprovingly floating in the air. "Shadow you would actually do that? When Lord Vaati finds out, you will be-"

Yeah yeah, shush." Shadow waved the sentry away. "Go do sentry stuff." Shadow continued to listen. The sentry however flew away.

Xxxxxxx

Violetta decided to just hold still for the time being. She was shivering from what Vaati was doing. Was she wrong about Vaati, surely not after all, he was nice to her. Vaati's hand was cold on her leg.

"So sorry about Shadow, he was a bit rude now wasn't he?" Violetta couldn't hear Vaati's voice. Her eyes pleaded for him to stop. Vaati gave a smirk, seeming happy that he could have heard a soft moan escape Violetta's lips.

"Okay, hows about a tour? I got what I wanted, so lets go." Vaati set Violetta next to him, her dazed face followed Vaati. She didn't know what she was getting into.

* * *

A.n

Okay so, Violetta doesn't remember a thing. Lots Ideas... there is not much to say. Its a bit late at night so i will leave. Bye!

The Lone Cheesecake- well its here! Look forward to the next one. I am planning on a bit of ShadowxVio later in thestory. Also look forward to that.

Legendoffun- she is gone. Jake will call upon Link to help get her back.

Skykly- Thank you! Yeah i guess they do. Shadow us just plain mean to that sentry. Poor thing... i am planning a Tingle encounter later in the story.


	6. Rainy day

A.n

This will be a tad longer. Alright I rather keep this short so I worked on this for a while. I hope yoy like it!

* * *

Chapter 6 Rainy day

Violetta willingly followed behind Vaati as he rambled on about the rooms of the palace. Her mind was a complete blank. She needed to get away from him, she can't stand to be around Vaati. She continued to follow him, her mind seeming to be confused on what to do.

She didn't want to make him mad, if she did then what would happen to her? She stopped when Vaati stopped. Her face going into his back from the sudden stop. "Hey pay attention you..." Vaati stopped his angry rant. He watched the scared girl that stared at him back, wondering what would happen.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Violetta's voice was one of fright. Her green eyes strayed to his hand that was reaching for hand. She wondered if he was enjoying everything, since he seemed to smirk at the girl.

"Its fine, just be careful. Now, here is the library. There are many books here for you to read. There are specific ones that you can't read." Vaati pointed over to a shelf that contained thick heavy books. Violetta nodded to let Vaati know she understood.

"That desk over there is mine, I much appreciate it if you don't go poking your nose in my stuff. If I catch you doing so, I will have to punish you." Vaati's voice became serious as he neared his desk. He made sure that it was clear of all papers and books before he turned to look at Violetta.

Violetta stood still, seeming to be watching the mage other than looking around. "That is all, you may roam the palace at your free will, if I catch you snooping around..." Vaati's voice trailed off as he was sure that Violetta knew what was coming.

"Thank you Lord Vaati." Violetta turned, her dress spinning around as she made her way to a bookshelf. Vaati watched her, daring her to already look at his stuff. Violetta turned back to see Vaati standing with a hard to read expression.

Violetta would consider Vaati cute if he wasn't such a strange person. Strange or not he was cute. Violetta sat down, her eyes locking onto Vaati's. "Is there something wrong?" Violetta's voice sounded.

Vaati continued to stare at her, not seeming to notice that Violetta was talking to him. Violetta got up, she briskly walked up to Vaati. His face unmoving, Violetta waved her hand in his face.

Nothing.

Vaati stared blankly at where she had been sitting. "Lord Vaati?" Violetta placed her hand on his face, concerned if there was anything wrong. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking about something." Vaati's hand went up to the one that was holding his face.

Violetta couldn't believe she was caught again. She felt his hand grab onto hers. "Like what?" Violetta backed away, Vaati kept her hand on his face. "It doesn't matter, nor is it your business to know. Now, I will see you later. You know where to find me should you need anything."

Vaati turned to leave but, was stopped by Violetta. "Don't you want to stick around? You should let me get to know you." Violetta innocently asked.

"Trust me, its better for you to not know. Let me be, I can't stay." Violetta stood quietly as Vaati walked out. Violetta looked around the big library, her eyes stopping at the desk. Ink stains were present on the hard wood. The chair was neatly pushed in.

Violetta stared at one spot on the small desk. A drawer was slightly open. "I wouldn't if I were you." A voice came from behind Violetta. "His Lordship wouldn't like that one bit," The voice continued.

"Whats so special about the desk?" Violetta spun around to confront the source of the voice. The sentry had flew torwards her with speed. "A regular desk yes but, that's his personal desk."

"Oh okay then, I guess I will go back to my room." Violetta walked through the great doors of the library, her white shoes clicked loudly in the hall. Monsters watched her as she progressed to her room.

"Be careful Violetta, these monsters don't really know who is on their side." The sentry looked at each sole present, its red eye daring any of them to come close.

"Yeah, these guys give me the creeps." Violetta ignored the Bubble that watched her intently.

Xxxxxx

Jake marched through the halls of Hyrule castle, his hands clenched in fists as he walked to the throne room. He was sure Link was here today, he was supposed to be back after he took care of the monsters in southern Hyrule.

"Princess Zelda," Jake walked in, his expression unchanging. "Jake, Violetta is gone yes? A guard came to my room after the supposed disappearance." Zelda spoke firmly, Link stood next her as she wondered about what was going on.

"Yes she is gone. She has not returned. What do you suppose we do? If I may, Link could you perhaps help me? Violetta means a lot to me as Princess Zelda does to you." Jake's blue eyes searched Link's face for any sign that he was going to help.

"Link, I would help him if I were you, Violetta could be in danger. Though, she may not be but search for her." Zelda smiled at Jake, her hair swaying a bit from turning back to Link. "Yes Princess, I will. Jake do you know where she went?" Link asked.

Jake shook his head, anger creeping up on him. "Alright, lets search her room." Link waited for Jake to lead the way.

Xxxxxxx

Violetta sighed when she finally made it back to her room. The palace itself was a maze as she walked through the large halls. She was glad that she got back. "I wonder what Vaati is doing. Its been three hours since I heard from him.

Finding her room took to much time. The sentry had left while still trying find her room. She wondered why Vaati hadn't shown her the heart of the palace. Violetta walked out of her room, again looking around at the many things that were on the walls.

She shrugged when she saw that all of the things were just old vases and paintings. She didn't care much for those sort of things. It was pretty, but she didn't care. Violetta continued to walk. She saw a set of doors that she had not seen yet.

Xxxxxx

Vaati stood before a tree, his face was a blank as he neared what looked like a tiny village. He thought he should go back to the palace after he was done with messing with the passersby.

"Look at that, the last time I remember, you were all cowering in fear. Your village reduced to nothing but charred remains." Vaati smirked when a nasty thought came to mind.

He softly whispered a spell in his native language, he shrunk after the last word was said. With an expression of pure madness, he walked in the entrance. "I can fix that..."

The minish were just now putting away their things, as it looked like it was about to rain. A minish girl walked up to Vaati. It spoke in minish which, Vaati could very well translate.

"Mister you better be careful its going to rain." The minish girl watched as Vaati widen his eyes at the mention of rain. Forgetting everything that he was doing, he looked up at the sky.

Rain.

Vaati was forced to relive those memories as he couldn't help but remember.

He was a small innocent minish when it happened. He was playing outside. He was far away from his home, his mother was nowhere in sight. "Maybe I should get going. I wouldn't want mom to worry."

Vaati took his favorite stuffed toy. That was when it had started raining. The drops fell quickly, and heavily onto the ground. Scared, Vaati hid under a flower.

"Rain? It doesn't look like it will stop soon." While Vaati hid under the flower, he saw something fast come for him. "Vaati!" The minish boy turned to see his mom running as quickly as she could to him.

"Vaati I told you to come home before it starts to rain, yet I find you here." Vaati's mom took Vaati's hand. It was then where the tragic thing happened.

The thing that Vaati saw was now rushing towards them. A huge wave soon caught the two in its current. "Mom!" Vaati yelled as he was struggling to stay afloat.

"Vaati don't let go of my hand!" Vaati tried to find her hand, but stopped once he realized his mother was gone. "Mom! Where did you go?! Mom!" Vaati caught onto a flower and held on.

It was hours later that he found out his mother was gone. She was dead. Vaati had found her body near a flower. Her hand rested on it.

Vaati had rushed over to her, tears welled up in his eyes. "Mom! No, I should have gone back sooner! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Vaati curled up in a ball and cried freely into his arm.

It was then that Vaati was more careful. The minish girl had all but walked away after several attempts to get Vaati to move. "I better get out of here then."

Vaati teleported out. He reappeared in front of the doors to his room. He opened the door, rushed inside. He saw Violetta standing with a look of confusion. He was to sad to even say what she was doing.

Xxxxxxxx

Violetta stood, and watched Vaati walk in. Her thoughts focusing one thing. The sad look in Vaati's face. Violetta walked up to the doors to Vaati's room, she could hear faint sobs coming from the other side of the door.

"Its not everyday that he shuts himself in his room like that." Shadow walked up to Violetta. "Hey Lord Vaati!" Shadow knocked on the door.

"Go away! If you don't I promise you a punishment of a lifetime!" Vaati's voice sounded as though it was shaky. "Violetta your not even supposed to be in around here!" Violetta twisted the knob of the door.

The door opened to her surprise. She walked in as she watched Vaati. His hat was messily thrown on a chair, his hair was sprawled on his pillows. Violetta sat down next to Vaati. "Are you okay?" Violetta asked as she put her hand on Vaati's back.

Vaati raised his hand, and the door slammed shut. The wall ornaments shaking slightly from it. "I told you that your not aloud here. Don't touch me! Get out!" Vaati sat up forcing her hand to slid off.

Violetta sat still, her sad face matching Vaati's. Vaati hid his saddness with a scowl. "I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong." Violetta fearlessly placed her hand on his face. Vaati quickly grabbed her hand, soft at first but, he squeezed her hand.

"Ahh Vaati that hurts." Violetta tried to wrench her hand away but, it remained in Vaati's grip. Vaati said nothing, his red eyes stared into Violetta's.

"Please, Vaati your hurting me..." Violetta couldn't feel anything in that hand now. "Ahhhh! Vaati!" Violetta could feel her hand crack. Vaati released it, seeming satisfied that Violetta cried.

Violetta looked up at Vaati, her eyes meeting his red ones as she held her broken hand. "What was that for?! You broke my hand! Vaati do you even care?!" Vaati waved it off, and laid back down. "I told you to not touch me, did I not?"

Vaati spoke softly, it was unnervingly quiet. Violetta got up, and left. Her broken hand was severely injured. Shadow stood surprised that Violetta was running with a hurt expression.

"Vaati! What did you do?!" Shadow knocked furiously on the door. Vaati however ignored him. He walked out of his room to confront the angry shadow.

Violetta ran all the way back to her room. She sobbed as she did. Once in her room she collasped on her bed. Her hand throbbed as she held it. "Why are you so mean to me?"

* * *

A.n

Hey! So then Violetta has a broken hand now. Poor girl... so now Vaati will heal it. Alright so this was pretty long. Accomplishment!

Skykly- it seemed like a very Vaati thing to do when I had him do that. Yup, I had this thought that even though he says he is a master sorcerer he messes up with the spell. Even master sorcerers mess up sometimes!

Legendoffun- Shadow was just looking for trouble. That sentry tried to get him to leave. Lol thank you!


	7. Getting suspicious

A.n

Hey! Here is another chapter! I don't know why I always think of Corpse Party when I write this. I don't know. Lol So I am sorry it took a little while for this update. I am a spastic updater. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy! Thank you for the fsvs and follows!

* * *

Chapter 7 Getting suspisious

Violetta sobbed into her pillow while she held her broken hand. The thought that Vaati could do such a thing got Violetta thinking, was Vaati evil? Though, it was probably because he didn't want to share what was bothering him.

Violetta perked up as footsteps approached. She eyed her door as it opened to reveal Vaati. He walked in, still with the same expression that she last seen him with. His expression turned into that of a scowl.

Violetta braced herself to run away. She didn't feel welcome anymore, not with Vaati that was for sure. "Lord Vaati?" Violetta spoke with a small voice, her sobs died down as Vaati sat down.

With one quick movement, Vaati grabbed hold of her broken hand. "No! Pl-"

"Be quiet! I could permanently mess your hand up if you don't be quiet!" Vaati put one hand under her hand, then he placed his other hand ontop of hers. Violetta held still, she watched Vaati with wariness.

Vaati spoke softly, his hands glowed a soft purple. Violetta could feel pulsating pain course through her hand then, she relaxed as her hand felt better. Vaati let go of her hand, and turned to look at her.

"I healed it, your welcome. As for your little sense to help, I would rather be left alone." Vaati spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere. Vaati grabbed her hand again, he watched as she looked at him.

He placed her hand on his cheek, missing its touch on his skin. Violetta felt his soft skin on her fingers. "No! I hate you! Why do you even bother trying to make me forgive you?" Violetta took her hand back reluctantly.

"I fixed your hand! What else do you want?" Vaati's voice scared Violetta as he yanked her up to his face. Violetta pulled her hand back, and slapped Vaati's face.

"You little ungrateful brat! I don't know why your so angry. I fixed your hand, and now you are unhappy still?! For that I will teach you to not do this!" Vaati pulled Violetta up, she sobbed as she was dragged through the halls.

Vaati passed a confused Shadow, Shadow ran in front of Vaati in an attempt to stop Vaati. Vaati however, pushed him down, and shot him an icy glare. Violetta screamed as she smelled the dank old smell of the dungeons.

Violetta grabbed onto whatever her hands could grab onto. "No! Vaati please have mercy! Please I'm sorry, I will do anything you want." Violetta felt herself be picked up. Vaati stared into her eyes. "Anything eh? Ha, I have heard that so many times. This time I will spare you since you are begging."

"What do you mean so many times?" Violetta got a sense of dread as she was pulled closer to Vaati. "You don't need to know. I still have to teach you obedience." Violetta had opened her mouth to say something, but she kept quiet. She wondered what he was going to do to her.

"What are you planning?" Violetta kept a wary eye on Vaati as he smirked.

"Why ask questions? You'll know soon enough." Vaati chuckled darkly Violetta took step back when, Vaati took a step torwards her. The thoughts Violetta had were the nagging voices that scolded her from saying what she did.

"I get the feeling that there is something sinister around here. I don't like this feeling, it makes me want to," Violetta's voice came to a complete stop. Violetta didn't want to sound rude but, what difference would it make for Vaati?

She was already acting out. She looked up at Vaati who in turn was looking at other things. "Are you listening to me Vaati?" Violetta turned to look at whatever it was that Vaati was looking at.

"Vaati? Wh-"

"Shhhh! Quiet." Vaati kept his eyes on a certain spot, his ears often twitching. Violetta was confused as to what was going on, she heard something.

"What is that?" Violetta jumped at the sudden movement as Vaati quickly made his way to the source of the sound. "Wait where are you going?" Violetta followed after Vaati, trying to keep up with the sorcerer.

Xxxxxxx

Vaati looked behind him to see Violetta running after him, he could almost find it funny to watch her struggle to keep up but now wasn't the time for that. There was something going on, he could hear the annoyed growls of the Bokoblins.

It made no sense as to why he wanted them to join to be the guards but, he couldn't remember. "Vaati slow down!" Vaati turned his head back to Violetta. "You should stay there, trust me it'll be for the best."

Vaati smirked when he saw Violetta stop, she looked at him with confusion as to what he meant. "I will return by dinner so, I'd worry about finding a more less revealing dress. Though, feel free to wear that."

Vaati turned back to walk torwards the annoyed Bokoblins. He chuckled under his breath as the monsters around cleared the way.

His thoughts were focusing on the possibilities of how he was going to torture those Bokoblins. He could turn them to stone, and throw them off a cliff. He could even put them in the dungeons. Those thoughts aside he started to think of what would happen if he actually put Violetta in the dungeons.

He loved the scared look that he got when he broke her hand, he laughed at the memory. It had been a good few hours since he broke her hand. It was now getting dark outside, it had been a short day.

Vaati looked out the windows as he briskly walked, the sun was just about hidden from the clouds that decorated the orange skies. Early stars filled in the clouded sky. Just now getting to the Bokoblins, he cracked his fingers. "Alright, now then, who wants to be a new statue?"

Xxxxxxxx

Violetta hated the color purple with a passion. She took notice of how almost everything in her room was purple. The walls were purple, the sheets were purple. Everything except the floor was purple.

Though she had to admit, it was a calming color to see. Violetta laughed at how she hated some stuff yet, she liked them.

Violetta was fine with wearing her old maids dress. She turned to look in the mirror, she frowned when she saw her bonnet sit crookedly. "Why do I even need this? I'm not a maid, or at least I can't remember if I was one..."

Violetta took the bonnet off, brown hair shined in the dim light. She wasn't too worried about anything except, she was worried of Vaati. There was something off with Vaati when he told her to go get ready for dinner.

The way his tone rised with annoyance, it sounded strained almost. She needs to find out who Vaati really is, but how? Even if she gave no effort he would be able to tell if she was forcing information. Maybe if she could get into Vaati's personal desk she could find out just exactly who he is.

There was one thing though, that sentry is always there watching her from its perch. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. She was thankful that she decided against changing into a new dress for she was sure that Vaati had intended to spy on her.

Before she can even leave on her own, there was that occasional movement that she never failed to catch. That sentry was promptly watching her progress to the door. Violetta stopped, and walked back. The sentry flew back to it's original spot in the corner.

"Well I can tell that I will never sleep." Violetta whispered. She was a bit more worried about the fact that she is being watched, she needs to find someway to get rid of the sentry.

"I know what your thinking." An all too familiar voice rang through the air. "Shadow?" Violetta looked after the shadowy figure. "The one and only, if you think you can get rid of Mr. Sentry then you need a well thought out plan."

Violetta confusedly looked at Shadow, his glowing red eyes strayed over in the corner where said Mr. Sentry was. "Wait, you can see it? What do you suppose I do?" Violetta bravely stepped torwards Shadow, the shadow boy turned to look at her.

"I'm not entirely sure, if you somehow manage to kill it then Vaati will be notified. He spies on you through that sentry." Shadow walked around the purple room, cringing his nose at how purple it was.

"That I know but, I need to find someway to get that thing killed. I would hate not getting sleep." Violetta sat down on her bed, her face muddled into a look of desperation.

"Ah, I'm sure its not that bad. I sleep with a sentry too. You get used to it." Shadow yawned as he leaned on the wall. "What?! You get used to it?! As if, I will never!"

Violetta stormed out of her room as she did so, she could hear a crazed laugh come from where Vaati had disappeared. "Is that Vaati?" Violetta kept her eyes in the direction of where the laugh was coming from.

"No its...its those Wizzrobes! Yeah its those annoying, crazy, arrogant Wizzrobes." Shadow saw that Violetta was already walking to the source of the laugh.

"Hey don't you want to wait in the dinning room like Lord Vaati said? I'm sure you have no business with those idiot monsters." Shadow ran in front of her, his arms spread wide. "I'm it'll be fine, Vaati can wait. I want to see where that noise is coming from."

Shadow ran in front of her again for she had picked up her pace. "No! That's a bad idea! Lord Vaati hates waiting, and you do not want to keep him waiting! He gets mad, real mad."

Violetta looked at Shadow for a little while before turnings around with a humph. "Well I suppose I should get going then." Violetta quickly walked down the hall.

"That was close. Vaati you owe me." Shadow glared at the sentry, his eyes never leaving it. "But if she finds out then I'm sure its going to be fun. C'mon lets go see what's happening at Hyrule." Shadow disappeared in the shadows.

Xxxxxxxx

"Ahahaha! You bloody fools!" Vaati had smash all the Bokoblins in the room. The room itself was destroyed. It had already been that way when he got there. Books were strewn across the floor, some burnt from his magic that he used.

"Now then, that felt great! I still can't believe I used the wrong spell on Violetta. Why am I even hiding my evil personality? What good will that do for me? Not only me, but for her as well."

Vaati left the room, he made sure that the room was locked off. He would rather not have Violetta freak out if she had seen this. "Oh well, what care do I have if she finds out? Ha!" Vaati laughed, his body trembled from laughing.

"It will be nice to see fear..."

* * *

A.n

So mow leave a review If you want. It means quite a bit if you leave a review! So i must go, i can not find anything to talk about in this chapter.

Legendoffun- yeah but, she is fixed up now. It sounds over used to have that bit of past for Vaati. You know the only family member gets killed in a natural disaster. Thank you!

SkyKly-He doesn't worry about it. Though whenever he gets reminded of It then yeah. He fixed it. Yeah she will learn. Poor Violetta...


	8. Be Mine?

**Hey everyone! I am sorry this took a bit to update but here it is! I hope you like it. This was edited by my friend Cheesecake Superstar. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Be Mine?**

Violetta walked silently through the great halls of the palace, still unaware that she had once lived as a maid at Hyrule Castle. She was curious as to what was going on. Shadow had seemed off, he wasn't acting like himself at all.

What happened earlier was strange. Violetta walked swiftly to the dining hall to meet Vaati for dinner. Monsters that walked by stared at her from where they were. Wizzrobes of all sorts stood cackling about something.

There were lots of moblins out patrolling the palace for intruders. What Violetta did notice was the lack of Bokoblins. Stalfos were present and looking back at her with a expectant gazes.

They all knew that if they messed with her then Vaati was going to ensure that they pay for their actions. Violetta noticed one Wizzrobe looking at her with a somber expression.

It was unlike the other, silly Wizzrobes that chattered along with obvious joy. Its face was completely hidden from under its big hat, though Violetta could see a pair of yellow eyes staring at her.

Violetta picked up her pace, not wanting to be Vaati's victim of rage. She had a feeling that Vaati was hiding something, something that she should know. She knew that whatever it was would most likely be in Vaati's personal desk.

"Vaati what are you hiding?" Violetta whispered to herself. She ignored all the wary stares of the monsters around her. She wasn't concerned of them, at least not right now. They wouldn't dare attack her.

The Wizzrobe that she saw was silently watching after her, wondering what was going through her head when she looked its way. Violetta knew it was watching her as the feeling ran through her body.

Violetta could see Vaati walking off to the dining room in the distance. 'Shadow you lied. He wasn't waiting on me. Sounds as though you are hiding something.' Violetta slowed down when she caught up to Vaati.

Vaati had a crooked grin plastered on his face, he seemed unusually happy with something.

"Lord Vaati, Shadow told me that you were waiting on me." Violetta watched Vaati warily. The thought of Shadow seeming out of character made her feel rather uneasy in the Wind Mage's presence.

Though she hadn't spent much time with either the Wind Mage or Shadow, she definitely knew that both of them were arrogant.

"Don't listen to Shadow. Who knows what goes through that empty head of his. You're actually early; I was heading to my room to prepare. Dinner is in an hour or so." Vaati's voice was quite relaxed. Unusually so.

It wasn't like Vaati to sound so loose. If Violetta knew one thing about Vaati it was that he aways spoke with a loud tone that suggested that he was obviously annoyed with something.

"Lord Vaati is something wrong? You seem different." Violetta was examining Vaati closely. Vaati was not facing her; his voice was making Violetta scared. She didn't know why.

It was like his voice was hiding something, something she would not like. "What are you talking about foolish little Violetta? Surely I'm no different. Stop asking me stupid, pointless questions!" Vaati immediately turned around.

Violetta backed away from Vaati slowly. Vaati watched her, and walked torwards her. Violetta turned and ran down the hall. Vaati stood still, his eyes following the running girl. "What's her problem?" Vaati asked himself. He probably expected an answer, but he didn't receive one.

Violetta ran as fast as she could through the halls. She desperately wanted to know what was going on.

Violetta stopped at the library, her heart pumped in her ears as she sat down at the little desk. What caught her eye first was the many locks on the drawers. She tried to pull open the first one, desperate to know exactly what was up with Shadow and Vaati.

"What did I say about spying around?!" A voice sounded behind Violetta. Violetta stopped in her tracks. Sweat was covering her shaking hands. Fear was present on her face as she thought hopelessly for a solution. Her only best option was to accept what was coming to her.

"L-lord Vaati... I-" Violetta jumped when she was faced with Shadow. She allowed herself to relax when it was only Shadow around.

Shadow was obviously amused by how Violetta reacted. He walked to Violetta. "Oh gods you should have seen the look on your face! 'Lord Vaati please dont hurt me!' Ha! Classic! Look sweetheart, it's a bad idea to do that right now," Shadow sat down in a nearby chair while still chuckling.

"Vaati could catch you easily, so I wouldn't if I were you." Violetta stared at Shadow as she was scolding herself for doing such a rash thing, but she wanted to know. The way that Vaati made her feel was unlike the previous feelings she had.

She felt on edge like she was waiting for Vaati to do something bad. She felt strange...

"Well what do you suppose I do then! I must know what Vaati is. I feel unsafe. Shadow please help me." Shadow looked at her with a 'really are you serious' look. Shadow disappeared without another word, leaving Violetta wondering what she was going to do.

"If no one is going to help me then I guess I will find out the truth on my own then. It will be tricky though..." Violetta spoke more to herself than at the monsters that were around.

"Violetta come here, I need you to do something." Vaati appeared behind Violetta giving her a start. "Lord Vaati with all due respect, please don't scare me like that. What is it that you want?" Violetta looked at Vaati with an expectant gaze.

"Questions, questions. You like annoying me, don't you Violetta? Just come with me." Vaati held out a hand for Violetta to take. The scene seemed familiar as Violetta reached out to grasp it.

Vaati rolled his eyes when Violetta was being hesitant. "For the love of Nayru! Come on!" Vaati snatched her hand in his and disappeared.

As they were teleported, Violetta was worried that she wouldn't like where Vaati was going to take her. She closed her eyes and held onto Vaati tightly. They reappeared in front of a large door.

It was a door that Violetta had never seen before. Violetta was thankful that it wasn't what she thought it was. "What is this room?" Violetta stood still, her expression was one of wonder. Vaati gave a mischievous smirk when she gave a sign of unease.

"What, did you think that I was taking you to..." Vaati laughed as Violetta walked inside the room. "Why have you brought me here? Is this a ballroom?" Violetta turned back to see Vaati walking in with big steps.

His expression hidden from the poor lighting. It was dark in the big room as there were few candles lit. "Yes you can say that, but it isn't really for dancing." Vaati snapped his fingers, the candles were lit.

In the end of the room there were two elegant looking chairs. "There was a reason why I never showed this room. That reason being that I want to tell you something that depends on your life." Vaati's tone was serious, it was evident that what he was going to say was important.

"Lord Vaati?" Violetta looked at him questionly only to be hushed with his frightening glare. "I need you to," Vaati began and Violetta relaxed as it was probably some request that wasn't as important.

"I need you to be my wife." It came out plain and simple, the words echoed slightly in the room when Vaati was done speaking. Violetta stood still, her skin paling as she gawped at Vaati in pure shock.

"Why?" Was all Violetta could say. Vaati smirked at her as it was an awaited question. Vaati walked torwards her, taking advantage of the moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Do you honestly need to know? I think not, just accept it. You're mine now, Violetta."

That's what she did, she accepted it. She liked Vaati, but it wasn't like she loved him. She was only agreeing for she wouldn't like to see what would happen if she tried to reject him.

Vaati leaned in to kiss her but, Violetta twisted her head away.

"Vaati, please no." Violetta whispered, softly pleading.

"Fine. This is the throne room." Vaati changed the subject as it was becoming awkward.

"Alright, see you at dinner." Vaati left Violetta alone, her thoughts distracting her as she walked out as well.

"What am I to do?" Violetta whispered, feeling at a loss.

* * *

**A.n**

**Hey everyone! Be sure to leave a review! I love feedback! So now we get to the part on how she becomes Vaati's wife. I hope you liked this. Oh and that Wizzrobe will be Iimportant later! Until next time my readers! Another update will come soon I promise.**

**Legendoffun- Your welcome! No hurry!**

**TimeGoddess- Oh was it confusing? I am sorry.**

**SkyKly- Thanks! You always know how to flatter me with those reviews. I dont really see how i am improving since everything i write is the same way if that makes since. Writing Vaati is a bit easy now but still a bit hard to do so. Thank you!**


	9. Story telling

**A.n**

**Hey there! Sorry that the update didn't come quick enough I just wasn't having motivation. So I letted my friend SkyKly edit this since I am terrible at editing. But anyway on with the story. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Story telling

Violetta sat at the dinner table with the same shocked expression still on her face. She wanted to know why Vaati wanted to marry her. Out of all people it had to be her... But why?

The table was filled with a wide array of salad and meat dishes. The Stalfos servants quickly put food on each of the plates and set one in front of each person seated at the table. Shadow was present in his spot at the cemter of the table, and he couldn't help but wonder why Vaati was suddenly in a good, although bored mood, as it was rather unlike him.

Violetta looked over at Vaati. The Mage was seated with a bored expression on his features as he halfheartedly picked at his food. He didn't eat a single thing except for the greens, which was odd.

Vaati caught the girl looking and smirked at her to let her know she had been caught. Noticing this, Violetta quickly turned her gaze downwards to her plate of food. Her cheeks reddened in a light blush as she forked a piece of lettuce.

Shadow grinned at her with a mischievous look that said 'blush much?' as he leaned back in his chair, satisfied with the now embarrassed Violetta. Violetta felt her cheeks redden further and she didn't know why. She was in front of two boys that looked at her with a humored gaze, and she felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, I need to go now," Violetta spoke softly, trying to weasel out of dinner. She hated the attention she was receiving this night.

"Why? You haven't eaten much." Vaati rested his head on his pale hand while he picked at his own food.

Violetta looked at her still full plate. "Well, I'm not hungry. I should probably go to sle-"

"No Violetta, stay for desert. I have a few things I wish to discuss with you." Vaati interrupted Violetta as she got up to leave, and gestured for her to sit back down at the table.

Not wanting to disobey Vaati, Violetta sat back down, wondering what the Mage had in mind. She watched him slowly eat the rest of the food that was on his plate. It looked as though she wasnt the only one with an evident lack of appetite this evening.

Vaati couldn't help but notice that she was watching, and he pushed his plate to the side while still keeping a watchful red eye on her.

"Well I'm off. I've got better things to do than to listen to you guys," Shadow spoke, breaking the akward silence. "I'm going to Hyrule Castle to spy around again. Have fun, you two." Shadow got up, giving a wave before he vanished from the room.

Vaati paid no attention to Shadow and kept his searching gaze on Violetta. Violetta felt his eyes on her and she gave a sign of discomfort, tensing up and feeling her cheeks flush further. Why she was blushing so much was completely beyond her.

'Oh goddesses, why did you have to leave, Shadow?' Violetta looked up into Vaati's eyes and quickly back down at her untouched plate of food. At this, Vaati smirked at the awkward former maid, enjoying putting her in discomfort. It was all in fun for him.

"Violetta, I wanted to let you know that I will be out during the rest of this week. I intend to have the wedding when I get back. I'm saying this now because I know that you're a curious type. I would know - I saw you poking your nose around in my desk."

Violetta paled when she turned back to see Vaati looking at her with a serious expression, all signs of playfulness gone from his gaze. "Y-you saw? How? I didn't mean to be so intrusive, it's just that I-"

"You want to know more about me? If you insist on wanting to learn about me then you may forget it." Vaati calmly got up from his chair, and he lightly tapped his fingers on the hard wood of the table, a thought racing through his mind.

"But I... I want to know why you act so strange, and why you always seem to be hiding something. I just want to know," Violetta said, her voice softening into a whisper. She knew that she shouldn't say those things to him, for if she did then Vaati would laugh at her for being silly, but she felt the words tumble out of her mouth anyways. She bit the inside of her cheek in surprise when Vaati didn't laugh, but told her a bit of his past.

"I can tell you this much, for you are to be my wife and therefore you should know something's about me..." He paused, searching for the right words, his forehead creasing as he thought, eyes taking a distant look. "When I was little, I lived with my mother and father. I was living a good life. I was loved, cared for, and must say I got every toy my parents could get their hands on."

"I was spoiled to say in the least, but I wasn't like most bratty kids. I was nice, kind, and always put my family first. Then there was a period of time that I had gone through that wasn't so nice. I caught a bad, extremely deadly illness, and my body began to fail me. I doubted I would live much longer, so I gave up on life."

Vaati put a hand on his head, remembering the painful things he had went through. Violetta listened intently, her eyes trained on Vaati.

"But you're alive. You lived, so what was the cure?" Violetta asked with a small voice.

"The cure was a medicinal tonic of sorts, very rare and hard to come across. It was brewed in a series of difficult steps as a rare potion that only few sorcerers know how to make. Even I don't how to make it." Vaati stood up straight, his hand moving to the clasp on his cape.

"Things got better after that, for awhile. Just when I was actually going to attend school for the first time, my parents died on a rainy day..." Vaati broke off suddenly, his eyes loosing their faraway look as he snapped back into the present. "That's all, excuse me, I must be going."

Vaati left Violetta alone, leaving her with the bountiful food that lay untouched on their plates. Stalfos clattered in and started to take away the food. One came up to Violetta with two slices of cake along with a small note.

"Violetta, tell me which you prefer of the following, chocolate or vanilla? ~ Vaati"

Violetta did as the note had said and picked up the fork to try the cake samples. After taking one bite of each, she ate the rest of the chocolate and left the vanilla alone.

The Stalfos that stood next to her reached out to pick the plate up and walked away.

"Why would he care what flavor I like?" Violetta licked a spot of frosting from her fingers and got up to go to her room, having nothing to do but end the day.

Once in her room, she found a nightgown and slipped it on. She laid down on her soft bed, going over what Vaati had said to her.

"A terrible illness? I wonder what he suffered through..." Violetta closed her eyes to sleep, thoughts of the Mage fading away as she entered the realm of dreams.

Xxxxxxx

"All that's here is just a flower. What makes you think Violetta's been captured?" Link examined the crumbled rose that lay on the floor.

Jake was frantically looking around and perked up when Link's question reached his ears. "She's not back is she? Its been hours since I last saw her." Jake took a break from looking, for he realized that he didn't know if she was actually gone or if she was just out doing stuff.

"I'm sure she'll be back in the morning. Why not just get some rest? You seem worked up and tired, and that's not healthy. Just get some sleep and try not to worry. If she's not back by tomorrow then you can always call on me to help find her." Link waved at Jake as he walked out the door.

"Besides, she's probably out doing late night shopping or something." Link left Jake alone, the sound of the heavy boots walking away faded. The only thing that greeted Jake was calming silence.

Jake let out a small laugh, his neat black hair getting rustled by the movement.

"Maybe he's right, Violetta isn't gone, she is just out doing chores for Impa. Maybe I should go speak with her about making Violetta do such things. I don't want the poor girl getting overworked."

Jake walked out the door, his sad blue eyes looked down at the ground. Little did he know that Shadow had just been there, watching the scene unfold.

Xxxxxxx

"There you are! Geez, I leave you for only a few hours and I find you here? Don't you have to watch over Violetta and make sure that she is safe?" The sentry teleported in front of Shadow to catch his attention.

"Violetta is fine, isn't she? I'm just making sure that these guys aren't catching Violetta on Lord Vaati's orders. Before you ask why I'm following his orders is because I'm bored, so leave me alone."

Shadow turned his gaze to the small window that showed some of the courtyard below. The moon was now set high in the sky, sending a soft glow down to the world.

"Shadow, if you don't like to follow orders then why are you even here? What's your purpose?" The sentry landed on top of a shelf while maintaining eye contact.

"What's it to you? Want your new name to be Mr. Nosey sentry? Oh well, since I got nothing to do now I guess I will tell."

"Wait, what?" The sentry was expecting Shadow to say no but was surprised with this sudden, abrupt change of attitude.

Shadow snickered at the sentries surprised expression as he took seat near the window sill.

"Vaati had created me, he brought me into this world. In all honesty I actually would have preferred to have been created by a more powerful hand, not that Vaati isn't strong... But there are stronger."

Shadow glanced up at the moon, seeming entranced by it's bright light. "There were times where I had disobeyed him and was thrown into the dungeons for torture. At that point I learned that if I wanted to disobey him it was going to be a long while before I recovered from his initial beatings, and I would rather not experience any unnecessary pain."

Shadow turned back to the sentry, enjoying the ever growing look of surprise on it's face. "But that doesn't mean I can't act the way I wish every now and then, does it? Vaati may be powerful, and my Master, but there will be a day where I will push him aside and take over for myself. Maybe a change is in order... Hmm, how would he like it if I was his Master?"

The sentry relaxed as the story was finished, though it was obviously shaken. It's wings opened and it floated upwards. "Alright, we should head back now," the sentry disappeared without further comment, leaving Shadow alone.

Shadow followed after when he had picked up a blue flower that lay on the ground along with the crumpled purple rose.

"... I think this may be something for Violetta to realize..." Shadow began to laugh as he too disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**A.n**

**So did you like It? If so then leave a review. So i imagine that you guys probably know what Shadow is going to do. Vaati has no idea what so ever and if you don't know then i will let you guess. I felt that Jake had to get some screen time so i added a Jake section. I hope you all liked it. Okay now I will probably not write the next chapter for a little while. I just need to get inspiration. I can't concentrait on writing do to distractions. **

**Cheesecake Superstar- I was happy that you could help edit! I am happy that you coild with i can't do, if that makes sense.**

**Legendoffun- Hey, your welcome! Yeah Kel is going to be great. I got his role in story all ready. So next chapter he should be in. Thank you!**

**SkyKly- Yes that was Kel. Violetta seems no different from Violet but yeah I guess so. Nice to know my writinggot better. You really think the plot is good? Thank you its means so much coming from you! Thank you for helping with editing!**


	10. Start of something new

**A.n**

**Hey everyone! Wow this story got so many views over night after I uploaded the last chapter. To all you dilent readers, thank you for reading! I am pleased to know that you guys enjoy this story. I guess editing really does matter. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Start of something new

Violetta awoke to a truly wonderful smell. She sniffed the air and her mouth began to water as she wondered what the delicious food creating this great smell could be. Violetta opened her eyes, expecting to see Vaati standing near.

"Good morning Lord Vaati...?" She trailed off, looking up at the figure that carefully set the plate of steaming hot Cucoo eggs and a glass of orange juice on the table.

Startled, the figure turned around, staring at Violetta with it's hidden face. Violetta could tell that it was the very same Wizzrobe she had seen the day before. She watched it from where she sat.

"Hello there, um, where is Lord Vaati?" Violetta asked quietly as the Wizzrobe continued setting everything onto the table. It continued setting the table and seemed to be ignoring her, much to her disappointment.

"Can you understand me?" Violetta spoke slightly louder as she got up and walked torwards the table.

"Hey, hurry up! You've got other places to be," called a male voice from behind the door.

The door opened and in came a happy Shadow. "Good morning Violetta. I bet you are wondering where Vaati is." Shadow walked over to Violetta as he said those things.

"Well yes, I have a few questions to ask him. Oh wait, he's gone isn't he?" Violetta paused, remembering last nights conversation. "When will he be back?" Violetta had completely forgotten what Vaati had said to her the night before.

"He will be back in a few days. There have been some issues over in Death Mountain, and I am in charge of making sure you are safe for the time being. Word of advice, don't try to be nosey."

Shadow smirked, remembering how he had overhead some of the conversation between Vaati and Violetta the previous night, before he had left. Shadow turned back to the Wizzrobe, and it quickly ran off to where it needed to be.

"Be a good girl and eat. If you want something to do then Vaati told me that I could take you to the surface, if you'd like. For now, I must be going. See you soon." With that, Shadow left the room and Violetta was left to eat in peace.

"The surface? Does he mean the ground?" Violetta sat down and looked at the steaming plate of eggs in front of her.

Violetta wondered when Vaati would come back. While she wanted Vaati to come back soon, she didn't really want to be married so quickly. Mixed emotions filled her mind, and she didn't know what to think anymore.

Violetta forked an egg and placed it in her mouth. Thoughts of the surface world consumed her mind. She wondered what was on the surface, it seemed so amazing, and different...

Violetta ate the rest of the food on her plate and walked out the door. "Shadow, could I go to the surface now?" Violetta found Shadow standing outside her room, obviously waiting for her.

"Finally, gosh, you girls take way too long to eat! There was only eggs and juice, geez. Yes, lets go." Shadow stretched his legs as they were going stiff from the long wait and began walking down the hall.

Violetta followed after him with an annoyed expression. "If I had known that you'd be waiting I would have eaten faster! And besides, I thought you had important matters to attend to."

Violetta's unusually loud voice echoed through the empty halls of the palace, causing Shadow to cringe. "Well there were important matters until a certain Wizzrobe already attended to them!" He retorted. "There was a crack in the special mirror and not just anything can fix that unless... Unless you're a skillful sorcerer like Vaati."

Shadow's voice faded away when he noticed something weird with the picture. A Wizzrobe fixing the dark mirror? But how could a level C Wizzrobe fix something as precious as the dark mirror?

That was something that Shadow was going to need to investigate later.

"Something wrong Shadow, or are you realizing your error of not telling me you were going to wait?" Violetta grabbed Shadow's shoulder, still unhappy with him.

"I am not admitting my error! Just be quiet and me your hand." Shadow grabbed her hand and before she could scream the pair abruptly disappeared.

Back in the shadows, Mr. Sentry hovered above the floor. It didn't like how Shadow had said that he was going to somehow take over the palace earlier, and was still thinking about it.

"I am on to you, Shadow. Lord Vaati will know of your plans. No one is better than his Lordship." Mr. Sentry then disappeared and followed after them.

Shadow and Violetta appeared in a great field, marvelous trees surrounding the edges of what looked like a vast field filled with nothing but tall, healthy looking grass. Over in the distance was a large castle surrounded by a big and bustling town.

In the other direction was a big mountain that Violetta assumed was Death Mountain, the place where Vaati was supposedly located.

"Welcome to Hyrule, you may go anywhere you please just so long as I am with you." Shadow walked up to the gates that led into Castle Town. He smirked as he watched Violetta look at the gates, almost as though she was trying to remember something.

'There was never a point to not let Violetta know that Vaati is evil, but apparently Vaati wanted to keep it a secret for some reason,' Shadow thought as Violetta looked around with interest.

"Shadow, who is that?" Violetta pointed to a strange figure in the distance. Shadow turned around to see Violetta pointing at what looked like his greatest fear.

"No! Violetta don't go anywhere near that guy. Just stay still maybe he won't notice us..." Shadow stood still while keeping an eye on the odd figure.

"MR. FAIRY! AT LAST I HAVE FOUND YOU!" Tingle ran up to the two and hopped up and down in unmasked glee. Shadow inched back, as Tingle was much too close to him. Violetta watched Tingle jump onto Shadow.

She laughed when Shadow fell to the ground while he tried to push away Tingle. "Aww, I guess me and Vaati aren't the only ones getting married! Hahaha!" Violetta laughed at how helpless Shadow was as Tingle hugged him.

"Oh Mr. Fairy, please teach me how to become like you and the green fairy, for Tingle must know your secrets!" Tingle waited expectantly for an answer as Shadow struggled to escape. Shadow's eyes widened in shock and fright as he saw Vaati angrily walk towards him.

"Drat! My plan!" Shadow gave up on trying to push Tingle away and huffed. Everything he planned was ruined! How could this be? He had worked so hard...

Violetta was pushed aside when Vaati grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. She lost her balance and staggered back, watching Vaati pull Tingle away with ease as he glared down at Shadow. "Lord Vaati?" Violetta bravely confronted Vaati. She stepped back when Vaati turned to glare at her and slowly backed away.

"Your not supposed to be here! Why are you here?!" Vaati yelled. Violetta felt her heart beat become faster as fear was starting to set in.

"S-Shadow said I could come here. Why do you not want me here?" Violetta nearly whispered to Vaati.

"Its dangerous here! If it wasn't for me then you could have been snatched or worse! I told you to not listen to Shadow." Vaati grabbed Violetta's hand and teleported away, leaving Shadow alone with Tingle.

"Damn, my plan is ruined. I have to think of another way to get Violetta to remember without letting Vaati know." Shadow teleported away, not wanting to be stuck with Tingle again.

Xxxxx

"Lord Vaati why were you there when Shadow said you were at Death Mountain?" Violetta and Vaati were back at the Palace of Winds. They sat on the stairs that lead into the palace.

"You don't need to know. I was busy and you caused me to go out of my way. You're not allowed to be in Hyrule. If you want to go then ask me! You can't trust Shadow anymore." Vaati switched his gaze to the many portraits that lined the walls.

Vaati coughed and held his throat, as it was beginning to grow sore. "Lord Vaati, are you okay?" Violetta asked taking note of how Vaati took on a brief pained expression. He corrected himself quickly, and acted like he was fine.

"I'm fine," Vaati nearly whispered as his voice began to grow softer and scratchier. Vaati got up slowly, coughing as he did so, He wasn't sure what was going on with him.

Violetta stopped him and grabbed his hand. The Mage scowled at her and muttered, "let me go Violetta. I'm fine." Vaati's voice sounded strained as he talked, and he stifled another cough.

"Are you sure?" Violetta asked, worried. Vaati pulled his hand back with annoyance and disappeared without another word. Violetta knew that there was something wrong and could tell that Vaati was hidding his discomfort, and wanted to press him further, but forced herself not to.

"Well, if you say so I won't bug you about it," Violetta conceded. She got up and went to the kitchen to make tea for Vaati and herself, wondering if Vaati was truly okay.

* * *

**A.n**

**Well there you go, see what Shadow is doing? Tingle is back! XD I have started chapter 11 so that will be here soon.I feelbad for writing Vaati. You will see what I mean next chapter. :P **

**Zetra Shink- Hey, welcome to this story! You think so? You think this story is good? i am happy to know that. Jake and Link will be working together. Thank you! Secrets? Ha i will never tell!**

**Cheesecake Superstar- Hey, Yeah I am happy to hsve SkyKly as my editor. My stories have never been better! I eould look at your review to make sure I answered everything but I am too lazy to. Thank you!**


End file.
